1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a driving support system and a driving support method that allow a display device to display information related to points on a route of a vehicle for thereby supporting a driver.
2. Description of Related Art
In the growing field of vehicle based intelligent system technologies, there have been efforts to develop systems to support drivers' operations, one of which is a driving support system to acquire information related to points on a route, such as curve points, and to provide the acquired information to the driver by displaying it on an on-vehicle display.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 9-189565 discloses a technology to have information on the route, such as a curve direction, a curvature, a curve length and a gradient angle of curve points located thereon, displayed on a liquid crystal display of a navigation system, using coordinates data of map information utilized in the navigation system.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 9-34352 discloses a head-up display device for car navigation, which provides a display of a guiding figure superimposed on a view of a road at a passing point, and when a distance to the passing point is large, the guiding figure is temporarily enlarged in accordance with the magnification set by the distance.